Overprotective Dragons
by ForeverBlackSun
Summary: Wendy has a date with Romeo. What happens when the other Dragon Slayers find out? Cute story about RoWen and the dragon family.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Overprotective Dragons

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it.*sigh* On with the story!

* * *

Wendy skipped into the guild, humming and smiling. Lucy and Erza found this a bit strange, even for her, and went to see what had made her so happy. When they sat down next to her, she greeted them good morning and they did the same. They shared looks and Lucy asked first. "So, Wendy, did something good happen? You look really happy."

She nodded, her smile growing and a pink blush spreading across her cheeks. "Actually, I was just about to tell you about it. Romeo asked me to go on a date with him later!"

Here Lucy squealed While Erza froze in shock. "He finally asked you out?!" "Yup," she said, her legs swinging back and forth," I can't wait!"

At the sound of laughter and chatter, Natsu turned his head. He saw Lucy teasing a blushing Erza and Wendy. He walked over to them hoping for a cure fro his boredom and to find out what was going on. When he reached the table, he heard something that caused him to reel backwards for a second. "Do you have anything special planned for your date?"

Wendy was going out on a date?! With who?! When?! Where?! How did this happen?! He was sure he had taken care of those bastards that liked her! Unless...it was someone he knew.

Deep into thought, he didn't even notice he had bumped into Gajeel. "Hey bastard, where do you think you're going?"

He looked up, his grace grim and downright pissed. "We don't have time for this," he said, dragging Gajeel outside," we have to find Laxus. Now," he added seeing the look on his face.

* * *

"Alright brat, what's so important that you, Gajeel, and myself have to meet in private," Laxus asked, his voice angry and tic marks on his head. "If this is another stupid du-"

"Wendy's got a date," Natsu said, finally looking at the two of them. They both froze and mechanically turned their heads to face him.

* * *

I love this picture! Just wish it had Laxus! Please review! Otherwise I'll tell Erza you were the one who ate her cake!

~ForeverBlackSun


	2. Approval

Title:Overprotective Dragons

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I would be rubbing it in your faces and wouldn't be writing this.

Actually, I have now decided to make this longer, so it won't be two chapters. Sorry guys. But don't worry, I won't leave you with a long waiting period for every chapter. Just a Fairy Tail sized one. (O^u^O). And thanks to LightningPhoenix2001 for giving me an idea for Charle! Now she's going to be ******** ***** and ****** ******. And no, they aren't bad words. They're just secrets you have to find out. :)

* * *

"What the hell is this bullshit," Gajeel yelled punching a barrel and causing it to explode. "I thought we got rid of all those runts," he continued, ruby eyes glowing.

"Apparently we didn't," Natsu said, growling.

"Calm down you two," Laxus said, ever the calm and composed one. "We need to find out who it is before we go around destroying things. But," he said, eyes gleaming as they glared at him,"I assure you there will be destruction. First, we go to the expert."

* * *

"Eh?! Wendy has a date? I didn't know! Why didn't she tell me about it," Mira wondered as she placed a hand on her chin and leaned on the bar's counter.

Laxus, Natsu and Gajeel stared at her in shock before huddling together to discuss this new problem.

"What the hell? How does _the_ Mirajane Strauss not know about this," Natsu asked, his face contorted in confusion and bewilderment. (Yes, they are different. Just not by a lot.) Gajeel cracked his knuckles threateningly,"This one's smart. We're going to have to this the old-fashioned way."

"The old-fashioned way?" "Stalking."

Over with the girls

"Wendy, have you broken this to Charle yet," Lucy asked, the question just entering her mind. (Because breaking it to her makes it sound like bad news, and it certainly isn't going to be good news for Charle.) Erza had left after her announcement, which had left her feeling disheartened, feeling she disapproved.

She fidgeted, pulling on the hem of her dress.

"Actually, I was hoping you could come with me when I told her." Lucy watched as she looked down before grinning at her. "Of course! What are friends for?" Wendy's face lit up and she nodded. "Un!"

* * *

"Charle?" Charle looked up from discussing something with Lily only to see Wendy shifting nervously. She smiled,"What is it, Wendy?"

She looked over to Lucy for confirmation and Lucy nodded encouragingly. "Um, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes,"Charle asked, curious as to what would make Wendy this fidgety and frightened. Maybe someone had asked what her breast size was again? 'No, it couldn't be that,' she thought,' she would be crying instead of being nervous.' Her eyes narrowed as she spotted a small blush on her cheeks.

'I am not going to like this.'

"I'm going on a date with Romeo and wanted to know if it was okay with you," she blurted, the pink on her cheeks turning into an all out red.

Charle froze, and Wendy glanced at her with worry, before looking down at her feet. "Its okay, Charle. I won't go if you don't want me to." Lucy shifted her eyes between the both of them as Wendy started to shuffle away. "So that stupid idiot finally asked you out, huh?" Wendy turned so fast she nearly gave herself whiplash.

"You're really okay with it?"

"Are you kidding me," Charle said, huffing," I've been expecting this for a loooooong time." And Wendy smiled and nodded, eyes glassy, as she started to lecture her about holding hands and and all the rules she had set for their relationship.

"And no staying out past nine, understood?" "Hai," Wendy answered, saluting to her and laughing with Lucy. "Hey," Lucy said, interrupting their little moment,"where'd Erza go?" "Right here." "Kyaaa," Lucy screamed as Erza popped up behind her holding a huge bag.

"Now," she said,"I've brought all the necessities. I even made sure to get Juvia to help out." Lucy and Wendy promptly looked at each other before bursting into laughter. The others looked at them in confusion before shrugging it off and planning what they should do. (And you thought nobody approved! Tut, tut, you should know better! Girls stick together in situations like these, silly!)

"Its decided," Erza announced," we're going to Lucy's apartment to help Wendy prepare for her date!" "Hai!" "Wait, why my apartment!?"

* * *

Alright! That's the end of this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Just PM me if you have any questions or PM me for fun! I'm also taking one shot requests, so if you have any, just ask. And, if you review, I'll ask Charle to send you the pictures she takes!

Charle: Pshhh! What pictures?

*Whispers* We all know she's taking 'em. I'll steal 'em if I have to, so just review!

~ForeverBlackSun


	3. Preparations for the Date

Title: Preparation for the Date

Disclaimer: If I only had more time...unfortunately, this belongs to the awesomeness that is Hiro Mashima. *sigh*

I'm am so happy so many people liked this story! And I try to reply to anybody who's favorited or followed either this story or me, but I don't always have time, so sorry if I haven't yet. And much credit goes to LightningPhoenix2001, who is the reason I even updated this soon, so give a big thanks to her! You rock! As for the chapter, I might update around next month? Maybe. Only God knows. But for those of you who wanted an update, your prayers have been answered! And now onto the story.

* * *

Now that she had talked to Charle and gotten her approval, she had to get ready for her date. They headed to Lucy's apartment as agreed before they heard someone knocking on the door. "I'll get it," Lucy said, getting up from her chair.

She had just opened it when an angry Mira stomped in, a exasperated Lisanna trailing behind her. "Mira-nee, you can't just drag me here and stomp in Lucy's house like this! I don't even know why you're so angry!" She was ignored as her sister walked towards Wendy. The girls gulped, wondering what they had done that had made the Mirajane Strauss, one of the calmest people they knew, so angry.

"How come you didn't tell me you were going on a date with Romeo," she whined, the burning aura disappearing as she pouted. "I've been waiting for this since we came back from Tenrou island!"

Wendy sighed, relieved she hadn't done anything that bad. "Um, well, I guess I forgot?"

Mira gaped at her before shaking her head and putting her hands on her hips. "You forgot to tell me, but Cana and Juvia know about it," she questioned, pointing at the two of them lying on Lucy's bed. "Err, yeah?"

She sighed before smiling in a way that made Wendy understand all too much why Erza had told her not to tell Mira for. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to make up for lost time then, won't I?" She gulped, before nodding slowly. This was going to be a very long day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Overprotective Dragons xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Romeo sighed for the fifth time that hour before looking outside through the window. Macao and Wakaba raised their eyebrows and looked at each other before coming together and discussing this.

"This is way too strange. He keeps sighing and looking out the window and it's bothering me. Something had to have happened or he wouldn't be like this," Wakaba muttered, looking over at him. Macao nodded,"He's been like this since yesterday. He won't even tell me anything, and I'm his father. And earlier, when Natsu walked in, he acted like he didn't see him."

They looked towards him again as he sighed for the sixth time, only a less amount of time had passed than the last time he had sighed. Macao couldn't take it anymore and walked over to him.

"Look, you're starting to piss me off. You keep sighing and you won't even tell me anything! I'm your father for Mavis's sake! Answer me, goddamnit!"Romeo looked at him before sighing again and causing a tic mark to appear on his father's forehead. "Dad, what was your first date with mom like?"

Macao started, not expecting the question. "Huh?"

Romeo repeated the question again, this time looking his father in the eye. "What was your first date with mom like?"

Macao shook his head before smiling knowingly. "So that's what it is, huh," he muttered, eyes softening. He then proceeded to pull out a chair and sit down next to him. "It was horrible," he said, grinning. "What," Romeo asked, eyes widening. His father laughed before nodding.

"You heard me right. It was absolutely horrible. I had planned on taking her to an amusement park, but the rides broke down halfway into it. Then we went on a boat ride in the park, and ended up falling in the water and getting soaked. After we finally dried off, we headed to a cafe for some food when it started raining down on us like a waterfall. We got even more drenched and ended up a sopping mess at the cafe door. In the end, we headed to her house and changed clothes." Romeo looked confusedly at him. "But you ended up getting married?"

Macao nodded again, the knowing smile back on his face. "That's right, kiddo. No need to worry about screwing anything up. You'll do fine," he said, ruffling dark blue hair. Romeo blushed, knowing he was found out. "Yeah," he said, grinning up at his father. "But don't think this means you're cool or anything like that! You're still a boring old man nowhere near as awesome as my Natsu-nii," she shouted before running off.

"Jeez," he muttered, grinning,"no appreciation around here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Overprotective Dragons xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"All right," Mira announced,"all done now! You can look!"

Wendy turned her chair around and looked at herself in the mirror before gasping. She couldn't believe this pretty little girl was actually her! (Ha! She just called herself a little girl.) She touched the mirror, the hand reaching back to touch her. "This is me?"

The girls looked at each other before grinning at her. "That's right," Lucy said, reaching around her shoulders. "And don't you doubt it!"

Wendy turned and smiled. "Yup!" She then stood and twirled before posing. "After all, I was taught by the best!" They laughed, glad she was feeling more brave now. She then looked at all of them and grinned in a way that made them wonder if she was spending too much time around Natsu when he was excited. (*cough* being stupid *cough* Of course, she's Wendy, so she can pull everything off. Except sexy. Only sexy.)

"Alright! I'm off!" And she left, leaving the girls alone to think about what would happen.

"We're going to stalk her, right?"

"Who do you think you're talking to? Of course we're stalking her!"

"Great! I'll get the camera."

"And I'll have Cancer prepare our disguises."

"You ready?"

"Un!"

"Then lets go stalk Wendy."

* * *

What, you think they were just gonna stay there while she went on her date? Pshhh, you're stupid! Hope you enjoy this chapter! And please leave reviews or PM me if you have questions or comments! I'd be fired up to finish the next chapter as soon as possible if you did!

~ForeverBlackSun


	4. The Date

I apologize for the late update. As you all know, the whole thing with Gray has affected us all. As I write, I'm trying to hold back tears as I listen to what many of us would call his song, Be As One. And of course I'm a total dork and sap, so I memorized the definition and can't help but feel like this song is absolutely perfect.

Even my oh-so-tough punk brother feels depressed and wants to cry but says its beyond a man and that he has to be tough or else we'll be even more hopeless and my little brother is on my bed, tired from crying and hiccuping and sobbing. As for my twin, she had a complete 180 for a while. She bought me Flan, Marshmallows, Pocky, and the works and ended up seating half of it while crying when she came home. We all sort of stopped reading and watching anything since we were so sad. I even had one of my attacks and freaked out my siblings while pissing the the rest of my family because apparently "This stupid anime is affecting your behavior and its not even real! This is stupid! I can't believe you're my daughter! Straighten up and stop being a disgrace this instant!"

So I went to my special place and punched the shit out of a few punching bags before realizing that I'd been shit to all you readers who were waiting for this person who doesn't even deserve your attention and kindess, and told myself I'd waited long enough to give you a chapter. So, this is for you guys! And sorry about the whole monologue. Writing and boxing are my stress relievers. I wish you fellow mourners luck in your hardest of times, and all the rest.

* * *

Romeo tapped his foot against the concrete as he glanced at his watch. He'd ended up coming here earlier than arranged and was now freaking out. Suddenly, his father's words and grin popped up in his head, and hIs own grin mirrored his father's. "Stupid old man," he muttered, his grin wide and bright.

"Romeo-kun! Romeo-kun! I'm sorry for being late!" He turned to face her, his grin widening.

"No, you're perfectly o-". His breath hitched and his eyes widened as she ran up to him, slightly out of breath.

She was beautiful.

Her silky blue hair that had always reminded him of his mother's own was tied up in its regular pigtails, shinier and prettier than usual. He was suddenly struck with the urge to run his hands through it and see if it was as soft as it looked. She was wearing a light blue sleeveless shirt that showed off her beautiful alabaster skin. Underneath was a short white skirt with ruffles. And of course, to finish it off, black garter stockings and shiny black shoes.

As she bent on her knees to catch her breath and smiled at him, her own face flushed and bright, he turned bright red. He forced his beating heart to calm down only to start up again as she stood and smiled at him, the blush on her face deepening. What in the world of magic had made him think this was a good idea?! This was _not_ good for his heart, _or_ his self control.

"I'm so sorry! Did you have to wait long? I apologize if I made you wait on me! And I was so sure I'd be on time!"

He smiled back at her reassuringly. "Don't worry, you were exactly on time. I just showed up a bit early." She nodded, the worry in her eyes diminishing. He stretched a hand out to her, his eyes waiting. She flushed as she realized what he meant, and became flustered. She was about to apologize when he spoke.

"It's okay if you don't want to. I don't mind if you're not ready yet." To be honest, he didn't even know why his hand was outstretched right now. It sort of just happened on its own. He certainly didn't expect what happened next.

"No," she said, hey eyes confident and twinkling,"I want to." So the lady did what she wanted. And so, with bright smiles and equally red blushes on their faces, they set off to the amusement park.

* * *

"Awww, that was so _cuuuuute_! _Please_ tell me you recorded all of that," Mira begged, her eyes in the shape of hearts.

"Yup," Lucy said, shooting a thumbs up sign. "And Erza got all the pictures!" They then turned to see a bright red Erza muttering things under her breath, her face the color of her hair; _scarlet_. They all laughed at her before Juvia mentioned something that caused them to look at her in shock. "I see he's wearing the clothes I gave him. They look good."

"Ehhh," they screamed, only to be shushed as they were reminded of their need to be subtle. "You gave him those clothes," asked Lisanna, her eyes wide.

"What do you think I was doing when I left you guys?"

"I don't know, asking your beloved Gray-sama if he would go out on a date with you too," Lucy replied, her voice confused.

"This is more important than Gray-sama right now!" The girls gasped, backing away from this strange person who only looked like Juvia. "I can woo him anytime I want to, but this will only happen once in a lifetime, especially since Juvia's love rival is gone!"

They looked towards a blushing Lucy, who only muttered,"I'll tell you all later."

Suddenly, Mira screamed. "We're going to lose them," she yelled, sprinting ahead and causing them to jump in surprise. The others' eyes widened as they quickly moved, not wanting to miss a single thing on this important day. Their baby was going her first date!

* * *

"Grrr," Natsu growled, his face angry as he stomped towards the back of the alley.

They had finally found Wendy and had just started following her when she met up with a black haired boy. He was wearing skinny jeans and a black t-shirt that hugged developing muscles and he pissed him off to no end. They couldn't get a good look at his face since they were facing his back, but they could see Wendy perfectly fine. They had all but cooed when they saw their adorable little sister dressed up so nicely only to realize it was for this guy. _And_ he had the nerve to make her blush, _and_ hold her hands!

"This isn't going well," Laxus muttered, his eyes dark and ominous. "I can't get a good look at the brat and they're on the move. Come on, we have to keep moving. We have a dumbass to kill."

Gajeel and Natsu nodded, eyes just as ferocious and angry. Whoever this bastard thought he was, he was going _down_.

* * *

Charle winced, her head starting to hurt as she felt a headache coming on. She had just asked Gray if he knew where Natsu was, and he replied that he had left looking a bit pissed off earlier, stomping out of the guild to look for Laxus and Gajeel. She had a bad feeling about this. She hurried outside, eager to join the rest of the girls. Just as she was about to leave, she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

_"What the-?"_

* * *

So there's the new chapter. I'm actually making a couple of one shots for Gray and would appreciate it if anyone who read this read at least the first one I have out. Please review and constructive criticism is appreciated! Any questions will be answered as soon as possible. Love,

ForeverBlackSun


	5. Author's Note

Oh my gosh. I am so so sorry to have to do this to you all, but I have no new chapter to give you guys yet. I finished updating the new chapters for everything and even finished a couple of one shots when my brother deleted **_everything_**I had on my USB. I don't know if I'll be able to retrieve everything, but I'm going to see a tech guy as soon as I can. If I'm not able to retrieve anything, I'll have to start everything over from scratch.

I honestly wish this had never happened. Years and years of work, memories, stories, pictures, and music were saved on it. And that jackass of a brother went and deleted_ EVERY SINGLE GODDAMNED THING_ because he wanted the computer because _he only got it for 4 hours today_. I would have beat the crap out of him if I hadn't wanted to cry so much. In the end, _I'M THE ONE THAT GOT INTO TROUBLE_, and he gets a small slap on the wrist.

So, anyways, I probably won't be able to get anything out for a while. And I had everything finished and all and I was so excited to see what everybody thought and now I feel like crying again because it's just so _GODDAMN UNFAIR_. But I'll be posting this note for all my stories, so thanks for being so patient with me and I am so _sorry_, and I hope you can forgive me. I've always hated and got super sad when I got an alert and it turned out that it was a note from the author because something happened, and now I'm one of the people doing it. Again, I hope you all can forgive me.


End file.
